eglantisfandomcom-20200215-history
Clyde
Clyde is a non-canon character who has his own page due to use in the Role-Play. His father a pegasus and his mother a bat pony, Clyde, like Coco Sniff, had a rough childhood. He eventually had to flee into the forest and live there for several years, where he was forged into a deadly assassin. Specializing in killing overpowered OCs, Clyde now serves Coco Sniff. History Clyde grew up on the bad side of Ponyville, in the same area as Coco Sniff, though his future boss was slightly older than him. Clyde's mother was a bat pony who was wanted for an unknown crime against Princess Celestia. Clde's other had been forced to take refuge in an abandoned house on the bad side of Ponyville, just as a drug war was beginning to rise. Clyde's father had left his mother upon finding out that she was an outlaw, leaving only her to care for their son. Clyde was kept out of school by his mother to avoid detection by the authorities. Very little is known about his childhood, except that he wasn't allowed to leave his house during the day. (Whether or not he was allowed to leave during the night is unknown.) Eventually, an attack from one of the two sides of the drug war occurred in his neighborhood. Clyde's house was caught in the crossfires. His mother was killed. Clyde fled from the house into the nearby Everfree forest. Living in the forest for many years, Clyde learned nearly everything he knows from nature. Clyde had a high physical prowess, and was able to forage and hunt to sustain himself. Whatever sanity he had (Which was probably low due to his circumstances beforehand...) was completely gone. Clyde had become fixated on a single goal: To become the Top Predator. Not of just the Everfree: He wanted to be able to kill anybody. He didn't desire power over others, merely the knowledge that he can kill anyone he wants to. Living there for years, he eventually came to hunt all animals. He found out how all animals thought. And when other ponies went into the Everfree, he knew this is how they functioned too. Ponies were just another animal. Just another creature. Just another niche in the food chain that either hunts or will be hunted. And to Clyde, ALL things are to be hunted. Clyde used to keep track of the number of each type of animal, including ponies, he'd killed. But at some point around 10,000 (IT'S OVER---) he lost track. OF ALL OF THEM. But eventually, there was a group of ponies he lost to. Into the Everfree poured an army of jeeps, clearing the forest down trying to find him. CLyde fought back against them, but they brought down the strongest sleeping gas in all of Equestria upon the entire forest. It killed a lot of the animals and brought Clyde to drowsiness. They then defeated him and brought him to a new area: Some kind of private military base. Owned by a changeling named High Roller, this evil being had heard tales of Clyde inhabiting the forest and seeked to recruit the bat pony into his own private army with which to dominate Equestria. He gave Clyde new weapons: The instant Clyde held two katanas in his hooves, he was in love. He donned a cape in which he could hold all the weapons he loved most. He had always fought using just himself and his body, but this new concept of weapons, items with which to magnify the power of one's natural abilities, it was phenomenal! CLyde's skill in these weapons grew unprecedented. High Roller was highly supportive of Clyde, but eventually Clyde became too ambitious for High Roller. His instinct of being top predator returned to him. In one night, he picked off, one by one, High Roller's entire army and fled once again into the forest. Armed with new weapons, he trained himself, dashing through the trees, becoming the deadliest beast in the woods. Eventually, two strange ponies entered the forest: Coco Sniff and Carl. There to gather "shrooms" for their clients, yet still armed, Clyde sensed this would be a challenge. He attacked the two ponies, but was defeated by Carl's sheer might. Coco Sniff admired his capabilities,and brought him back to the crack cave, where he injected Clyde with various drugs, getting him addicted to them. Since Coco niff was the only drug dealer at the time with a viable supply, Clyde agreed to work for Coco, taking payment in drugs. Personality Due to a combination of never having gone to school, spending years without speaking in the Everfree, and the impact of drugs on his mind, Clyde has minimal linguistic abilities. His voice sounds grainy, almost delusional, and he always talks in slow sentences with very few words, when he speaks at all. Clyde believes very highly in the concept of Darwinism in all aspects of life, and survival of the fittest. He himself seeks to be the sole being a the top of the food chain. He knows he's not very smart, but is fine with that as long as he's still smarter than Carl. Besides, Clyde doesn't think he needs intelligence: Ursa Majors aren't hyperintelligent, yet they ruled the Everfree with an iron fist. Clyde spends most of his free time doing drugs in his room in the crack cave. These drugs don't seem to hinder his physical abilities, perhaps due to the fact that some of these drugs may have steroid-like effects. Occasionally, when he gets high, he'll steal Coco Sniff's motorcycle and crash it into things, which always results in Coco Sniff yelling at him. Clyde specializes in killing other beings who have grown accustomed, or become greedy for, power. this has most of his life meant the top predators of the Everfree, but while serving Coco Sniff has included overpowered OCs. many of them are self-righteous alicorn death god ninjas with dual flaming swords. Many of us have tried to RP with them: They see everyone as lesser,they never let their characters die, they dodge all attacks and use godlike powers at will. And yet they think they're the good RPers. Clyde understands how they work. They're not even a challenge for him anymore. His room has a secret room in which he stores ancient artifacts gathered from these OCs, along with a massive hallway full of their decapitated heads, displayed on shelves. His favorite was Shadowblade Lightslayer. Now THAT was a fight! But in the end, Clyde was victorious. Most of his personality is pretty basic: Kill everything he can get away with, be as ninja as possible, and spend all the rest of the time either doing drugs or dwelling in the Everfree killing anything you find.